1. Technical Field
The disclosure herein relates to a reclining device with a spring on the outside thereof.
2. Related Art
A reclining device is biased by a spring so as to be in a locked state during a non-operating time.
This spring is generally built in the reclining devices. However, some small-sized reclining devices have springs on the outsides thereof, respectively. For example, Japanese Patent No. 4032806 discloses a reclining device with a spring on the outside thereof. This reclining device includes a spring cover to prevent a spring from dropping out. The spring cover also prevents foreign matters and/or sputters generated by welding of the reclining device to a seat from entering into the reclining device. That is, the spring cover can prevent occurrence of lock failure.